Cousin Sid
"Cousin Sid" is the seventy-ninth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on September 10, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Sid Jones *Spuds Secondary Characters *Northampton branch of the Purple Dragons **Max *Grandpa Jones *Spot Main Locations, Vehicles and Accessories *Casey's Grandparent's farm *Spuds' SUV *Federation blasters Episode Voice-Over introduction ---- Splinter: "Life moves as the wheel of destiny turns, day to night, night to day. Our fight with the Shredder nearly cost us our lives. We are broken, battered, but alive. Our bodies will heal but I wonder: Do my sons carry other wounds not so easily overcome? I know with a great heaviness that there will always be some new threat to challenge us. I only pray my sons will be prepared to face it..." Plot Synopsis ---- Open with the Turtles and Splinter as they arrive at Casey’s farmhouse. April sets up a makeshift infirmary in the attic to take care of her friends when Splinter hears footsteps outside. April and Casey check to see what's up and Jones discovers his no-good cousin Sid at the front door. Casey roughs up his kin a bit and tells him to get lost, but Sid is desperately seeking a treasure that he and Casey’s grandfather supposedly hid after robbing a train. Sid states that the old man used to always say "Spot marks the X" as a hint as to where it might be buried. Jones tells his cousin that nobody believed in that old story when Sid suddenly pulls out a Federation blaster and aims it at Casey and April, demanding to be given the booty. The Turtles and Splinter begin to make plans on how to help their friends when Leo spots a vehicle pulling up to the farmhouse. A group of Purple Dragons armed with more Triceraton blasters emerge from the SUV. The leader, Spuds, kicks down the door to the farmhouse and tells Sid that his gang has joined the Purple Dragons and is now calling in all their markers - including Sid's. Sid panics and tells the thugs that Casey took the cash from the train robbery. Jones once again argues that there is no money, and then the Purple Dragons begin to tear the house apart looking for the supposed treasure. The Turtles hide Raph in a closet (against his will, but he's too wounded to fight), and make plans to remove the goons. Leo beeps Spuds' car's horn, drawing all of the Dragons outside save for the leader, who keeps his blaster aimed at Casey and April. As the Turtles and Splinter individually knock out the gangsters in different locations around the farm, the only Purple Dragon left is Spuds, who is still in the house, nervously holding Casey and April at gunpoint. There's a ruckus on the porch and when Spuds opens the front door to check it out, one of his henchmen falls into the room unconscious with a little drawing of a Turtle's face with its tongue sticking out taped to his chest. Casey and April use this distraction to their advantage and attack. Casey disarms Sid while Spuds tangles with April, who uses her new martial arts skills to toss him across the room. It looks like Casey and April have won the fight, but Spuds manages to grab his blaster and aims it right at O'Neil, forcing Jones to stand down. As Spuds aims his weapon, April reacts and uses some moves that Master Splinter taught her. Once again, April throws the hoodlum across the room and then punches and kicks him into submission. Casey grabs the blaster and threatens to use it on Spuds' SUV - something the villain fears more than anything. Spuds pleads for mercy and offers to erase Sid’s debt to the Purple Dragons. Casey agrees and we see Spuds and his men race off in the car. Seeing that the trouble is over, the Turtles head back to the attic. As Mikey climbs through the open window, he laughs about how sore Raph will be to have missed all the fun. The jovial Turtle is right, and before he can get inside, Raphael grabs his crutch, sending him sprawling face first onto the floor. Casey sits on the porch and strokes his chin, deep in thought. Suddenly he realizes where the treasure may be hidden - "Spot marks the X" must mean that the money is hidden where the old man buried his beloved dog, Spot. Upon moving a large headstone in the barn's foundation, they find an old lockbox. Sid takes it from Casey and walks off, but then gains some semblance of a conscience and offers to share it with his cousin. But when the box is opened, all they find inside is a bunch of receipts. Apparently Casey’s grandmother found the money first, a long time ago, and to make up for her husband's sins, she gave all of it to various charities. Meanwhile, Mikey stresses over the fact that he can't move and they're laughing. Raph assures him that they will heal. And when they do, they'll beat up Casey for having such a whackbag family, but Raph plans to deal with Mikey first. Mikey then yelps with pain as Raph gives him a whack on the head. Quotes Michelangelo'':' Two busted legs, flat on my shell, and I'm still all that and a bag of chips. Mmmm, chips... 'Michelangelo:' They're laughing. That's nice. I can't move and they're laughing. '''Raphael:' We'll heal. And then we'll beat the shell outta Casey for having such a whackbag family. But you're first, Mikey! Michelangelo: OW! Leonardo: Purple Dragons. I hate Purple Dragons. Leonardo: Enough talk! Let's take them down! Michelangelo: '''Leo, you're stealing Raph's line. '''Raphael: Hey, I don't mind. I love it when Leo talks tough. We should get Karai to stab him more often. (Leo growls angrily at the mention of Karai.) 'Michelangelo:' '''Easy, Leo. Leave Raph to me. Raph needs a hiding place, don't you Raphie boy? And I got just the spot.' Raphael: Hiding spot? Don't even-! N-no way am I missin' this action! Michelangelo'':' '''Don't worry, Raph. We'll come back for you...maybe. Raphael: Mikey! You better hope I never heal! Ow! Ow. Splinter: I may indeed smell, but at least I'' am still conscious! 'Donatello:' '' Nighty-Night Dragon boy! Purple Dragon thug Trivia * This episode is based on Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Volume 1) #1. * It is revealed in this episode that Casey is possibly a descendant of a train robber. Gallery * Cousin Sid/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E01 Cousin Sid External links *"Cousin Sid" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes